A receiver may be required to support multi-standards such as GGE (Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/General Packet Radio Service (GPRS)/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE)), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc. The standards, however, may have different signal bandwidth and/or require different out-of-band blocker tolerant capability. Therefore, how to provide a programmable frequency conversion interface to support all standards is an important topic.